Stray Child
by The Lantern
Summary: Matt was the one who brought mello to the orphanage, brought him from the foxes to love, Hate, rivalry, and his death. Yaoi content. I don't own anything except the plot.


Écartez Enfant

**Écartez Enfant**

**Prologue **

A young child wandered, lost, searching a familiar face in the darkness. His lips trembled but he could not cry. This child was mute. He had on his brother's velvet cloak, the most expensive thing they owned, and his brother's shirt which came to just under his knees. They were stained with dirt and blood. His feet were bare.

_Rustle_

The child whirled around eyes wide, fearful of the surrounding night. A Fennec Fox pursued him just out of his reach. He gazed at it curiously before turning to search for his brother again.

_Yyapp_

The boy stopped peering out of the corner of his eyes at the small being. It was within a foot of him and had its head cocked to the side as it let lose another yip.

He blinked slowly then continued walking but this time just a little slower. The fox padded after him. He smiled and his mood lifted. He'd call the fox…Renard. Renard like from all the stories his brother had told him. He couldn't wait to show him his new friend…but were was Tristan?

He was startled when Renard nipped at his ankle. He jumped letting lose a silent whimper. Renard darted around his feet causing him to stumble. The fox was frantic dancing from him to the shrubbery and back. The child hesitated before following Renard into the unknown.

Thus beginning our story…

Chapter One

Matthias blew his ebony hair out of his face, while shoving his hands into his pockets. He slunk past a couple of private school students and some elderly.

He should be in the orphanage right now. But what could they offer him? He was already fifteen. No one was going to adopt him. Even if some one wanted a teen he had too much on his record.

He decided to explore the forest near his so called home town. He jumped the fence the separated it from the out side world. It was said that ever since the young runaway Tristan Hollow was killed in a freak accident, the place had been haunted by his ghost.

But Matthias had never believed in the supernatural so what did the towns superstitions matter to him? Nothing that's what. He grinned his violet eyes flashing in the evening sun.

He set off into the woods at a sluggish pace. A flash of blonde in the corner of his eyes caused him to pause. A boy stood peering at him from behind a tree. Matthias started walking again keeping an eye on the younger boy.

He had his cell in his jeans back pocket if he needed to get help. But the kid was smaller than him so he could easily over power him. The boy followed him just barely in his line of view.

As he strolled on he studied the other: The boy had pale tan skin smeared with dirt, long slightly frizzy blonde hair that came to his knees, he had dirt yet sharp finger nails, feline like brown eyes, small feet and slender hands. He was dressed in an old tattered dress shirt that came to just below his thighs, his facial features were gaunt and his lips full, peach and frowning. He came about to Matthias's chin.

Over all the boy looked very feminine and very feral. The boy had obviously lived in the forest for quite some time.

He smirked and slowed his pace even more but made sure that the other didn't notice. Now the boy was about a foot away and getting closer. He waited patiently for his prey to come near him. Once the boy was close enough he spun around tackling the other.

The boy laid dazed under him for a moment, then he struggled bucking kicking and scratching in vain to get away from his capturer. This caused his shirt to hike up his thighs and the boy pinning him was growing aroused fairly quickly.

"Hey kid stop that moving!" shouted the hormonal teen. However the others response was to hiss and struggle harder.

Matthias frowned and snatched the younger boy's wrists holding above the boy's head. Then he ground himself against the other. The kid gasped his eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered. Matthias smiled smugly. 'That's what you get for fighting you bitch' He thought.

"What's your name bitch?"

"……" The boy up at stared at him silently

He grinded the boy again and the smaller one withered.

"Answer me."

The boy bit his lip then whined.

"Now…" Matthias snarled leaning over him.

The boy bared his neck and relaxed his body completely.

Matthias thought about what he had seen so far and concluded that the boy couldn't talk. He sat up and looked down on his prey contemplatively. A short bark came from nearby followed by a few softer yips. He glanced at what had made the sound and found it was a small sandy colored fox with huge ears.

Was that what the boy thought he was a fox?

It would explain the boy's responses he supposed. And that also meant the boy had submitted to him. Making the boy his. Well he had always wanted a pet hadn't he? This was the perfect opportunity all he had to do was house train him.

…..And clean him up a bit. He let go of the others hands and stood up. The boy blinked up at him slowly sitting up.

"Stay here boy." He commanded firmly leading the boy to sit on a boulder under the cover of the trees.

The boy cocked his head and curled into ball, his hair hid his thighs and stomach from view. The boy stared into his eyes pleadingly.

"What?"

The boy turned to look at the fox then back at him.

"Fine, your little friend can come see you." Matthias muttered nodding.

The boy smiled timidly and yipped. The fox padded cautiously around Matthias.

Matthias shook his head smiling and turned to go fetch some things from the orphanage.


End file.
